


O zagadkach i aniołach

by Arienek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Nothing happened, Other, no answers for the great mystery of all times, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Trafalgar Law chce poznać odpowiedź na jedno niewinne, błahe pytanie. Oczywiście, zamiast odpowiedzi dostanie pakiet obłędu i sympatii Słomkowych Kapeluszy, a prawdy nigdy się nie dowie. Ale przynajmniej się uśmiechnie.





	O zagadkach i aniołach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClioSelene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/gifts).

**O ZAGADKACH I ANIOŁACH**

**Dla Księżycka Clio z okazji urodzin**

Podczas podróży na statku Bartolomeo Trafalgar Law miał mnóstwo okazji, aby pogawędzić z członkami załogi Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza. Oczywiście, dał z siebie wszystko, aby z tych okazji nie skorzystać. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał do niego zagadać, uciekał w kąt albo na bocianie gniazdo, zamykał się w kajucie, a nawet znalazł sobie kryjówkę w rogach figury rufowej. Jednak wspólna podróż dużej grupy na jednym statku musiała od czasu do czasu sprowokować pewne interakcje. Przy takich okazjach Law starał się zachowywać grzecznie – bądź co bądź, wszyscy tutaj byli jego sojusznikami, choćby chwilami bardzo chciał, żeby tylko przyśnił mu się ten obłęd. Kiedy ktoś bezpośrednio się do niego odezwał, nawiązywał kontakt wzrokowy, kilkoma słowami oschle zbywał rozmówcę i dopiero wtedy uciekał w bezpieczne miejsce. Więcej nie można było od niego wymagać, nieprawdaż? Klub Barto nie interesował się jego poczynaniami, a Słomkowe Kapelusze zachowywały względny dystans, dając mu czas na otworzenie się przed nowymi przyjaciółmi. Oczywiście, Law nigdy nie zamierzał się przed nimi otwierać ani socjalizować. Nic a nic. Nigdy w życiu.

Chociaż…

Powinien wykrzesać z siebie trochę uprzejmości, prawda? Zamienić z kimś dwa słowa jednego wieczoru, a kolejne dwa nazajutrz? Konwersować – nie, absolutnie nie. Ale jakąś namiastkę rozmowy należało uskutecznić. Okoliczności tego wymagały, stanowczo. Sytuacja zmuszała Lawa, żeby odrobinę chociaż poudzielać się towarzysko i pogawędzić z pozostałymi pasażerami statku. Z konieczności, tylko i wyłącznie. Nie z wyboru. A skoro już była taka konieczność – rozsądek nakazywał, aby przy tej okazji zaspokoić gnębiącą go już od dawna ciekawość.

Wyłącznie zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie żadne wścibstwo.

Absolutnie nie.

\- Daliśmy czadu, brachu! Supeeer! – Cieśla Franky wzniósł kufel w kolejnym soczystym toaście. Law symbolicznie puknął w niego swoją szklanką.

\- Odnieśliśmy wielkie zwycięstwo na Dressrosie – przyznał szczerze. – Pokonaliście największych oficerów Familii Donqixote! I ty, i pozostali, i…

Napił się wody. Spojrzał spod rzęs na cyborga.

\- I kolega Zoro…?

Na Dressrosie Trafalgar Law napatrzył się na osiągnięcia Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Wiedział już, że ich zła sława, choć niejednokrotnie oparta na nieporozumieniu czy przekłamaniu, słusznie określa ich jako ludzi niebezpiecznych. Walczyli do upadłego – i mieli siłę do tej walki. A po drodze – uśmiechem, żartem i wdziękiem stawiali świat na głowie, jeśli uznali, że tak mu będzie bardziej do twarzy.

Jeśli komuś działa się krzywda.

Jeśli przyjaciel poprosił o pomoc.

Law widział co nieco ze starcia Zoro z Picą, a czego nie widział, opowiedzieli mu aż nadto chętnie marynarze Klubu Barto. Wiedział już, że dawny łowca piratów bez wahania zaatakował swoimi ostrzami Ptasią Klatkę Doflamingo i na ile zdołał, na tyle powstrzymywał jej bezlitosny ucisk. Zoro był potężnym wojownikiem, wybitnym szermierzem i niezwyciężonym mężczyzną, który razem ze swoimi towarzyszami zamierzał szturmem zdobyć Nowy Świat. Jak do tej pory, szło im zatrważająco dobrze. Familia Donquixote sprawowała rząd dusz nad czarnym rynkiem i światem przestępczym od wielu już lat – a Roronoa Zoro potężnym ciosem ściął z nóg jednego z jej najważniejszych oficerów. To była siła, która miała szanse przebić się przez Nowy Świat – może w takim towarzystwie naprawdę uda się pokonać Kaidou?

Może Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy naprawdę zostanie kiedyś Królem Piratów?

Law aż zadrżał na tę straszną myśl. Był lekarzem – ale i piratem. Ten żywioł chaosu miałby być i jego królem? Nosić szkarłatny płaszcz i zasiadać na tronie na Najdalszej Wyspie? Chirurg Śmierci upił kolejny łyk trunku i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Był pewien pirat, który dla niego samego stał się wzorcem, ideałem wręcz, a jego uśmiech znalazł się na wszystkich flagach Piratów Corazona. Był to pirat, który nosił pelerynę z czarnych piórek i składał raporty Marynarce Wojennej, kiedy akurat nie porywał dzieci i nie kradł Diabelskich Owoców. Jeśli ktoś taki mógł natchnąć jego samego i całą załogę Polar Tanka, może piraci dzisiejszych czasów potrzebowali na króla prostodusznego narwańca o miękkim sercu i żelaznej pięści?

Law nie miał zamiaru przyznawać, że go potrzebuje do czegokolwiek.

Potrzebował natomiast informacji.

\- Braciszek Zoro pozamiatał wyspę tym kamulcołbem! – Franky ronił łzy wzruszenia do swojego piwa. – Pokazał co potrafi! Braciszek Zoro to prawdziwy mężczyzna! Tylko do uczciwej roboty ma dwie lewe ręce, tak już bywa. Daj chłopakowi katanę, a zapomni, jak obsługiwać młotek!

\- Zawsze mu tak dobrze szło? – badał Law.

\- Z robotą? – zdziwił się nieco Franky. – Bracie, ja tam go nie znam od maleńkości, ale czasem trenuje z ciężarkami dwanaście, czternaście godzin. Jak się ma takiego jobla, to sobie człowiek nie szuka innych zajęć. Wystarczy, że ja mam jobla do pokładowej roboty, a Usopp zawsze mi pomoże. Niech braciszek Zoro macha sobie mieczami. Zawsze jest pierwszy, żeby stanąć w naszej obronie, jeżeli akurat nie śpi. To jest mężczyzna na schwał! Braciszek Zoro jest suuuuuuper!

\- Ktoś tak chyba nie uważał…? – Law cierpliwie podsuwał rozmówcy interesujący go wątek. Franky jednak wypił już chyba o kilka kufli za dużo i trudno mu było ten wątek uchwycić.

\- Nie uważa?! Mówię ci, brachu, każdy podziwia naszego Zoro. To mężczyzna jakich mało! Niechby ktoś spróbował krzywo na niego spojrzeć, to nie będę czekał, aż Zoro weźmie w zęby katanę, tylko sam drania przehebluję przez burtę! Nie dam złego słowa powiedzieć na moich kumpli! Niechby ktoś tylko spróbował! Zabiję! Gwoździami! Na gorąco!

\- Zbijesz i oko wybijesz!

\- Co tam oko! Oba oczy! Trzy oczy! – zarzekał się cieśla.

\- Musiałby najpierw mieć to troje oczu – bąknął Law.

\- Eee tam. – Franky serdecznie klepnął go kuflem w czapkę. – Wyłupimy jakieś i ty mu je przyprawisz.

Law tylko o tym marzył. Przyprawiać ludziom dodatkowe oczy, żeby inni mogli je podbijać. Co będzie kolejne? Rogi? Law nie zamierzał przyprawiać rogów. Zamierzał poznać wreszcie prawdę.

\- A… Oko Zoro?

\- Co z nim? – zaciekawił się Franky. – Też mu możesz przyprawić?

\- Ja wiele rzeczy mogę – westchnął ponuro Law. – Ale kto mu to oko wydłubał, do jasnej cholery?!

Cisza.

Law czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź. To było proste pytanie, nieprawdaż? Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza musiała znać na nie odpowiedź – i Law zamierzał ją poznać. Podczas awantury na Sabaody oko szermierza było jak należy na swoim miejscu. Z kolei na Punk Hazard z pewnością już go nie było. O ile nie zjedli mu oka ryboludzie – a Law wiedział już, że ich wyspę statek Słomkowych opuszczał w przyjaźni i radości – musiał to zrobić ktoś inny. Z jakim mocarzem zmierzył się Roronoa Zoro jeszcze przed wpłynięciem na wody Nowego Świata?

Przecież go kot nie podrapał?

\- Bracieee… - Franky zniżył głos i schylił głowę. Nawet fryzurę zdążył niepostrzeżenie zamienić na skromnego irokezika. Zupełnie jakby w sekundę zmalał o połowę. Palec wielkiej łapy położył sobie na ustach i pokręcił głową.

\- Bracie. Nie pytaj nawet.

\- Bo co?! – Law lekko się nastroszył. On się o nic nie dopytywał! Prowadził tylko uprzejmą rozmowę. Solidarność sojuszowa tego wymagała. To wszystko z konieczności. Słomkowi powinni być zadowoleni, że tak się udziela towarzysko, a tymczasem co? Sekrety? Law miał mnóstwo sekretów i zwykle potrafił rozpracować cudze, ale po przejściu tylu burz ze Słomkowymi Kapeluszami nie spodziewał się, że potraktują go jak wszyscy inni ludzie i okażą nieufność.

\- Jeżeli nie chcecie, żebym wiedział… - zaczął z urazą.

\- Bracieeee! – załkał Franky falsetem. – Jak możesz pytać?! Jak ktokolwiek mógłby?! Jakże ja mógłbym kiedykolwiek go o to zapytać?! Chłopak po dwóch latach ciężkiej pracy wraca wreszcie do swojej załogi, a my byśmy mieli tak mu z butami włazić w blizny?! Bracie! – Zgarnął Lawa ramieniem i przycisnął do swej metalowej piersi. – Rzeczą mężczyzny jest milczeć o swoich cierpieniach! Jakże tak się niesuperancko wdzierać w prywatne sprawy braciszka Zoro?! Nie mógłbym! Nigdy! Chodź, braciszku, opłaczemy jego tragedię, którą zdołał tak mężnie przezwyciężyć!

Wybuchnął płaczem, co Law wykorzystał, żeby wyplątać się z objęć cyborga. Potarł czoło. Nie był pewien, czy wierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

\- Znaczy, że… Nigdy go nie zapytałeś?!

\- Mężczyzna powie prawdę o sobie, kiedy ból już wygaśnie. Nie godzi się przedwcześnie wydzierać z niego tajemnic! – pouczył go Franky. – Braciszek Zoro powie nam swoją historię, kiedy będzie na to gotowy. Może jego mistrz Mihawk zażądał oka w zamian za sekrety szermierczego rzemiosła?! Nie nam oceniać męskie wybory! My przyjmujemy naszego brata takiego, jakim jest! Och, braciszku Zoro!

Zapłakał ponownie. Law, zniechęcony, pokiwał tylko głową i zaczął się dyskretnie odsuwać. Tu się chyba niczego nie dowie. Franky tymczasem dopił swoje piwo i przytrzymał rozmówcę za ramię.

\- Między nami facetami… - szturchnął Lawa w bok – Nie doszukuj się tu jakiejś epickiej walki, bracie. O tym by nam na pewno powiedział. Za tym okiem stoi jakaś akcja, o której jemu głupio mówić, a nam by głupio było słuchać. Jest taka jedna babeczka, której Zoro kupuje w każdym porcie miśki nadziewane cukierkami i wysyła pocztą. Może zanim się zbratali jak należy, wykłuła mu oko parasolką? Ta dziewuszka ma temperament! A przecież chłopak by się spalił ze wstydu, gdyby miał się do czegoś takiego przyznać. Nie zamierzam go tak upokarzać! Nigdy! Mężczyźnie nie robi się takich rzeczy!

Law zrezygnował z dyskrecji, po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i ostentacyjnie odszedł od popłakującego cyborga. Nie zamierzał słuchać tej zwariowanej męskiej filozofii. Ale może rzeczywiście lepiej będzie poszukać kobiety?

*

Nico Robin ogromnie się przejęła pytaniem Lawa.

\- Och! – pokręciła głową zmartwiona. – Ojej!

\- Taak? – ponaglił ją lekko.

\- Zoro to wspaniały wojownik! Potężny jak mur obronny! Nic nie zdołałoby go zaskoczyć ani zranić! Żaden pirat ani żołnierz, nikt! Ale…

\- Ale?

\- Gdyby na przykład na jego wyspę spadł meteoryt?

Cisza.

Law zamrugał rzęsami. A potem jeszcze raz zamrugał.

\- Me… Meteoryt?

\- Olbrzymia kula ognista spadająca z niebios… Kamienny, bezlitosny pocisk… - Robin z błogim uśmiechem patrzyła w niebo, dodając kolejne makabryczne szczegóły. – Rzeka wystąpiłaby z brzegów, ziemia zmieniłaby swoje linie… Zoro nie zdołałby walczyć z takim żywiołem! Ale próbowałby, nieszczęsny… Taki już jest… Przecinałby skały, płomienie i żywioły, może nawet zdołałby ocalić ostatnie żywe kocięta…

\- Kocięta?

\- Małe kotki są takie słodkie… - Robin uśmiechnęła się czule. – Za wszelką cenę trzeba je ocalić! Zoro ocaliłby kocięta. Ale za jaką cenę?! Płomienie pochłonęły ziemię, grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg, a z wnętrzności meteorytu jak smugi cienia wypełzają one!

\- One?! – jęknął Law. Robin pokiwała smutno głową.

\- Właśnie one… Toksyczne pasożyty z przestrzeni kosmicznej…

Cisza.

Law czuł, że powinien jakoś na to zareagować. Ale nie zdołał. A Nico Robin dopiero się rozkręcała…

\- To prawdopodobnie organizmy zmiennokształtne… Zaadaptowałyby się błyskawicznie do warunków na naszej ziemi. Zabójcze dla ludzkiego organizmu… Niewidoczne dla oka, póki nie jest za późno…

Chirurg Śmierci nie zdołał tym razem nawet jęknąć. Znał śmierć na wylot. Nie potrzebowała toksycznych pasożytów z kosmosu. Naprawdę nie.

\- Zoro odkryłby wtedy, że jego oko zostało zainfekowane… Zdecydowałby się na natychmiastową ekstrakcję. Taki już jest… Właśnie tak mogło być z tym okiem! Na szczęście pasożyty udało się usunąć i razem z meteorytem zatopić na dnie oceanu. Ale oko zostało złożone w ofierze, by ocalić całą naszą cywilizację. Zoro to taki dobry człowiek!

\- Najlepszy – burknął Law. Robin przytaknęła gorąco.

\- Mam wiele teorii na ten temat. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Kiedyś je może zweryfikuję… Ale wtedy nie mogłabym wymyślać następnych teorii… - Zniżyła głos. – Bo wiesz, podejrzewałam, że mógł zachorować w wyniku zatrucia alkoholowego i stracić wzrok w jednym oku… Ale nie spotkałam jeszcze na tym świecie takiego alkoholu, który zdołałby zaszkodzić naszemu Zoro… To chyba jednak musiały być pasożyty z meteorytu.

Law złapał się za głowę i uciekł.

Oto pojawił się kolejny dowód na to, że Trafalgar D. Water Law nie nadaje się do konwersowania z ludźmi. Nawet do konwersacji wymuszonej koniecznością, pod której pretekstem mógłby zaspokoić ciekawość.

Koniec z pretekstami.

*

\- Kolego Zoro…

Zoro spał, oparty o maszt. Na burcie siedział Bartolomeo, oczy miał błogie jak różowe serduszka i obserwował, jak pocięta bliznami pierś szermierza podnosi się i opada.

\- Wynoś się, Trafalgar! – ofuknął natręta. – Zoro-sempai odbywa teraz swój drzemkowy rytuał!

Law zignorował go i trącił szermierza w ramię.

\- Kolego Zoro!

Jedyne oko mężczyzny otworzyło się – bardzo, bardzo niechętnie.

\- Co tam?

Law zawahał się lekko – Bartolomeo podsłuchiwał, marszcząc podejrzliwie czoło, gotów w każdej chwili rzucić się do obrony swego idola. Może lepiej będzie jednak podejść do tego dyplomatycznie.

\- Mógłbym wyleczyć twoje oko.

Bartolomeo aż podskoczył z wrażenia, ale Zoro tylko się skrzywił i odwrócił, gotów spać dalej.

\- Eee.

\- Kolego Zoro! – ofuknął go Law, nieco urażony. – Mógłbym naprawić ci oko… Gdybyś mi dokładnie opowiedział, jak doszło do uszkodzenia? Może mógłbym je wyleczyć.

Dawny łowca piratów ziewnął i na ślepo zaczął macać ręką za bukłakiem sake, które zaraz podsunął mu wierny wielbiciel.

\- Ale… Po co?

Napił się sake, a Law przez chwilę pocieszał się myślą o wymordowaniu wszystkich na tym statku i dryfowaniu do Zou na ich rozkawałkowanych zwłokach.

\- Kolego Zoro!

Ziewnięcie.

\- Yhm?

\- Jak straciłeś oko?!

\- Eee. – Odstawił sake. – Bo ja pamiętam? Zapytaj Usoppa.

Wymordować i rozkawałkować to mało. Law włączył do swojej wizji pasożyty z meteorytu.

\- Nie pamiętasz, co się stało z twoim okiem?!

Zoro spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. Wzrok miał senny, ale twardy.

\- Usopp chce dziś wieczorem przy kolacji opowiadać bajki o aniołach. Zawsze wtedy gada o moim oku. Obiecałem mu, że nie będę składał sprzecznych zeznań.

Ziewnął szeroko.

\- Ja dotrzymuję obietnic.

Więcej nic nie powiedział, a po chwili już spał. Barty tańczył wokół niego skandując „Sogeking-sempai opowie bajkę o aniołach! Sogeking-sempai opowie bajkę o aniołach!”. A Law milczał. Trochę stracił zapał do tej niemądrej zagadki. Słomkowe Kapelusze byli bandą obłąkańców szczerych jak złoto Rogera, ale potrafili bronić swoich sekretów. Niepotrzebnie się w to wtrącał. Gdyby nie był taki ciekawski, nikt by mu nie zawracał głowy bajkami o aniołach.

Bajki o aniołach?

Bajki o aniołach?!

Nie będzie uczestniczył w czymś takim.

Co ten długonosy gawędziarz może wiedzieć o prawdziwych aniołach?!

*

\- Co wiem?

Usopp potarł nos i oparł policzek na plecach Gambii, który z radością służył mu własnym ciałem za tymczasową podpórkę.

\- Aaa, bo wiesz. Wiesz, że Zoro miał siostrę-bliźniaczkę?

\- O? – zdziwił się Law.

\- Adoptowaną! – Usopp podniósł palec. – Jej rodzina przygarnęła Zoro, tajemnicze dziecię żywiołów z nieobjawioną nikomu przeszłością. On i jego siostra wychowywali się razem i wspólnie podjęli trening, aby zadziwić świat swoim wspaniałym kunsztem szermierczym! Przysięgli sobie, że staną się niepokonani! Zoro nad życie kochał swoją podarowaną przez los siostrzyczkę i pokornie uznawał jej wyższość w treningu. Wszystko by dla niej zrobił! Zginąłby za nią, gdyby mógł! Och, gdyby tylko mógł!

Law zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale…?

Usopp znienacka spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Kiedy aniołowie odchodzą, nie pytają nas o zgodę.

Law aż się żachnął, niemile zaskoczony. To było zbyt prawdziwe. Zbyt bolesne. Skąd…?

\- Czasami aniołowie przychodzą, żeby nam towarzyszyć. – Usopp patrzył teraz zamyślonym wzrokiem na horyzont, jakby mógł na nim dostrzec jakieś odległe lądy. – Ale nie możemy ich zatrzymać na długo. Chronią nas i kochają. Dają nam to, co najlepsze w naszym życiu. Czasami nadzieję albo marzenie. Czasami miłość. Czasami białą katanę, twardszą od kłów Króla Mórz. Ale żaden dar nie zapełni pustki…

Law nie był w stanie odezwać się ani słowem. Po Usoppie spodziewał się barwnej bajeczki, obliczonej na rozbawienie audiencji. Tymczasem te słowa – choć nieproste i niejasne jak bajka – zbyt boleśnie przypominały mu jego własną rzeczywistość, żeby się z czegokolwiek śmiać.

\- Dostają wybór, czy ochronić nas, czy swoje własne życie na tym świecie. Czy towarzyszyć nam zawsze, czy też odejść i pozwolić nam rozkwitnąć zupełnie nowym kwiatem. Aniołowie opuszczają nas, żeby podarować nam prawdziwą wolność.

Law nie chciał tego słuchać. Już to wszystko kiedyś słyszał.

\- Żyjemy bez nich. Radzimy sobie. Tęsknimy. I nigdy nie potrafimy im wybaczyć, że dali nam siebie, a potem zabrali. Oddalibyśmy wszystkie nasze skarby i trofea, gdyby pozwolono nam odzyskać naszego anioła. Ale to nigdy nie nastąpi.

Usopp zniżył głos.

\- Czasami łatwiej nam wyrwać sobie serce z piersi albo wykłuć oczy na pomniku naszego anioła, niż pogodzić się z tą prawdą. Ale to nic nie da. Musimy im wybaczyć i pójść dalej – z połową serca, z jednym okiem, bez anioła.

Law miał mętlik w głowie. Przez chwilę naprawdę zdawało mu się, że bajarz Słomkowych Kapeluszy opowiada jego historię. Ale to tylko okrągłe, puste metafory. Nie skrywał się za nimi Corazon. Otrząsnął się, aby odpędzić myśli o wyrywaniu sobie serca – tych jego resztek, które przetrwały razem z corazonowym tatuażem. Zamiast tego uchwycił się desperacko innego wątku.

\- Wykłuć oko? Czy on to właśnie zrobił? Dla swojego anioła?

Cisza.

Usopp roześmiał się serdecznie.

\- A skąd. – Klepnął Lawa w ramię. – Jego utracona siostra chyba by mu za to porachowała kości zza grobu. Zoro ma lepsze sposoby, żeby uczcić jej pamięć. Ale gdybym chciał opowiedzieć dziś bajkę, jak sobie to oko wyrywał i karmił nim kruki na jej grobie, w ogóle by nie zaprzeczył. Zoro to świetny przyjaciel.

Law milczał. Lepsze sposoby uczczenia pamięci? Obrzydliwie zdrowe podejście do żałoby. Tyle zyskał na tych pogawędkach, że teraz miał ochotę sam sobie wykłuć oko.

\- Aha – mruknął tylko i odszedł w swoją stronę.

\- Wieczorem opowiem więcej o aniołach! – zawołał za nim Usopp. – Przyjdź na kolację, poznasz całą prawdę o tym, jak dowodziłem szwadronem anielskiej konnicy na ognistych rumakach! Co to były za czasy! Zoro aż oślepł z wrażenia na jedno oko, kiedy był świadkiem naszej szarży!

\- Aha.

*

Nie poszedł posłuchać bajki o aniołach. Jeszcze nie był na to gotowy. Ale przez całą noc tego żałował i rano dał sobie jeszcze jedną szansę.

Obok Usoppa zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę.

\- Często opowiadasz te… Bajki o aniołach?

Chłopak wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

\- Anioł Choppera miał bzika na punkcie wiśni. Anioł Nami nosił dziwaczną fryzurę i kopcił jak komin. Kiedy anioł Robin się roześmiał, trawa więdła z wrażenia. Tak przynajmniej ich wspominają. Kto by w to wszystko uwierzył? Ale bajek nikt nie poddaje w wątpliwość. No to zamiast wspomnień opowiadam czasami nasze własne bajki.

\- Aha. – Law pomilczał przez chwilę. Może kiedyś będzie na to gotowy. Może… - Może kiedyś opowiesz jeszcze jedną – rzucił ostrożnie.

Usopp tylko się uśmiechnął – ciepłym, lekkim uśmiechem, który czasem nosił, kiedy nie próbował udawać, że jest kimś bardziej wystrzałowym niż on sam.

\- Będę zaszczycony, mogąc go poznać.

Law poszedł dalej. Determinację odziedziczył trochę po rodzicach, a trochę po Corazonie i nie zamierzał ubliżać pamięci swoich aniołów przez poddanie się – zwłaszcza w takiej banalnej sprawie.

Ale to już będzie ostatnie podejście.

Właściwą osobę znalazł po krótkich poszukiwaniach w okrętowej jadalni. Szczęśliwie nie było w pobliżu nikogo z jego wiernych fanów. Law potarł wytatuowane palce i odważnie ruszył przed siebie.

Kapitan załogi musiał wiedzieć wszystko, prawda?

\- Kolego Słomkowy? – zagaił rozmowę i natychmiast pożałował, że nie wybrał innej pory. Kapitan Słomkowych jadł akurat trzecie śniadanie i zareagował na Lawa tak entuzjastycznie, że cały kapelusz uplamił mu tłuszczem. Pirat wyjątkowo przymknął na to oko i cierpliwie drążył sprawę. Kapitan załogi musiał wiedzieć… Cokolwiek?

Chyba wie cokolwiek?

\- Zooooro? Oooooko? – Międląc w ustach pożywienie, Luffy drapał się w głowę z miną, jakby nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o takich osobliwościach. Wreszcie jednak ogarnął temat.

Aaaa!

\- Aaaa. – Luffy przełknął kawałek mięsa i serdecznie poklepał Lawa po ramieniu resztką tłustego udźca. – No, przecież to Zoro!

Cisza.

Law czekał, Luffy żuł i błogo mlaskał. Napięcie rosło.

\- No i co z tego?! – nie wytrzymał Law. Kapitan Słomkowych Kapeluszy wzruszył ramionami i wgryzł się w swoje mięsiwo.

\- Zgubiło się.

Cisza.

Law patrzył w morze i solennie przysięgał samemu sobie, że aż do Zou nie odezwie się już do nikogo ani słowem.

No, chyba że z konieczności.

Nic się nie dowiedział.

Ale znowu chciało mu się śmiać.

koniec


End file.
